


Corredor da Morte

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Implied Character Death, M/M, Plot Twist, Portuguese, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-16
Updated: 2006-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius visita Snape no corredor da morte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corredor da Morte

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Corredor da Morte  
> Autor: Magalud  
> Categoria: Slash  
> Gênero: Romance, angst, shortfic  
> Classificação: G  
> Personagens: Sirius Black, Severus Snape  
> Resumo: Sirius visita Snape no corredor da morte.  
> Spoilers/Timeline: Half-Blood Prince compliant.  
> Disclaimer: O mundo de Harry Potter, seus personagens e paisagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., suas editoras e afiliadas. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação dessa história, nem qualquer tipo de má-fé intencionada de qualquer maneira contra a autora ou os atores e atrizes que tão maravilhosamente deram vida a esses intrigantes personagens.  
> Data: 16/02/2006  
> Palavras: 1000  
> Nota: Esta ficlet foi escrita para servir de exercício para o Curso de Aperfeiçoamento de Ficwriting da Tia Ptyx.  
> Agradecimentos: Aplausos para Nicolle, que fez um supertrabalho de beta x-press!

**Corredor da Morte **

Sirius Black mal podia acreditar no que estava fazendo. Depois de tudo que acontecera, ele estava de volta à maldita Azkaban. Felizmente, desta vez, era para uma visita. A última visita a um condenado.

Não que ele fizesse questão de ir, mas Harry tinha lhe infernizado a vida até que ele concordasse. Seu afilhado tinha tido a infeliz idéia de fazê-lo visitar o maldito Snivellus, aka Severus Snape, provavelmente a criatura a quem ele mais odiava no mundo, desde a escola e além dela. Mas Snape receberia o Beijo de um dos dementadores – as criaturas nojentas que atormentavam os sonhos de Sirius tinham sido convencidas a voltar a Azkaban. O nojento Snivellus iria ser beijado pela morte de Albus Dumbledore.

Sirius se lembrava do quanto Harry protestara com a sentença, mas o julgamento tinha sido rápido e eficaz: culpado por assassinato, Snape seria beijado o quanto antes para encerrar o assunto. Mais ou menos a mesma coisa que tinha acontecido no seu próprio julgamento, Sirius lembrou amargamente. Ninguém considerou que Snape tinha sido, durante anos, com grande risco, um espião de Dumbledore; ou que tinha sido pressionado por Albus em pessoa para que cumprisse o prometido, mantendo-se como um espião infiltrado; ou que Snape (Sirius tinha dificuldade em aceitar essa parte) tinha lutado ao lado da Ordem da Fênix e dos Aurores na batalha final pela defesa do Ministério da Magia, mais uma vez arriscando sua vida de um modo alarmantemente Gryffindor para um Slytherin de primeiro quilate.

Ou que Snape tinha sido o responsável por salvar Sirius Black do Véu no Departamento dos Mistérios. Isso era o que mais matava Sirius por dentro: ele devia sua vida a Snivellus.

Um dos guardas interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos:

– Você tem dez minutos.

Sirius localizou a figura de preto sentada no fundo da cela: era o sebosão, sim, acorrentado à parede, desfigurado, cabelo em desalinho, roupas aos farrapos. Teve arrepios, lembrando-se de que ele mesmo já estivera na mesma posição, e procurou expulsar flashbacks de sua mente.

– Que está fazendo aqui, Black? Veio rir do condenado?

– Não, seu cretino – Sentiu uma onda de raiva. Como aquele nojento se dava ao luxo de ofendê-lo? – Vim lhe agradecer por salvar minha vida.

Os olhos pretos finalmente se ergueram e sustentaram o olhar dos cinza, como que o estudando, fazendo Sirius se sentir desconfortável. O animago se sentiu como se tivesse 12 anos, em Hogwarts, porque Snape _sempre_ o fazia se sentir assim. Aqueles olhos sempre o incomodaram. Mas depois de um longo intervalo, Snape os desviou, dizendo:

– Não precisava se incomodar. Sei que vir aqui não é fácil para você.

Bastardo tinha razão.

– Era preciso. Snape, eu... eu sinto muito.

O corpo do seboso se retesou, e ele rosnou, entre lábios cerrados:

– Não, você não sente. Você deve estar achando que isso é o que mereço, e que o mundo estará melhor quando tudo isso acabar.

– Não é verdade. – Sirius tentou dizer.

– Não venha me convencer de que sentirá minha falta, Black, ou que vai se convencer de que se tudo fosse diferente, poderíamos ser amigos.

Sirius não respondeu imediatamente, porque sabia que Snape estava dizendo a verdade. Sim, nada de arrependimentos ou de compaixão. Sirius não sentia essas coisas por Snape, e no fundo, até acreditava que sim, era isso mesmo que o bastardo merecia e que o mundo realmente ficaria melhor sem a presença de Snape. Depois de alguns minutos, respondeu:

– Não, não posso convencê-lo disso. Não é verdade e você sabe disso.

– Então, como eu disse, não precisava ter se incomodado. Mas já que veio, responda-me: por que está aqui?

– Já disse, eu vim agrad...

Foi interrompido:

– Apreciaria se me dissesse a verdade, desta vez.

O animago sentiu novamente uma onda de raiva, especialmente porque Snape tinha razão e pegara-o na mentira. Aquela não era a verdade.

– Vim porque Harry me pediu.

– Ah – fez Snape, assentindo com um sorriso no canto da boca, aquele que fazia Sirius sentir ainda mais ódio dele por existir. – _Harry_ pediu. E por que _Harry_ não veio?

– Ele não tem nada a ver com isso! – explodiu Sirius, já arrependido amargamente de ter vindo e estar submetido a esses jogos mentais daquele nojento. – Ele te defendeu ao máximo no julgamento! Mas você é meio difícil de defender, Snivellus!

– Saia.

– O quê?

– Fora daqui, você me ouviu. Isto tudo é inútil. Não sei se espera algum tipo de perdão ou de redenção, Black, mas não vai obter isso de mim. Está perdendo o seu tempo Como sei que você preferiria ficar bem longe deste lugar, estou lhe pedindo que saia e me deixe morrer em paz.

Sirius respirou fundo, tentando se controlar diante da petulância do inimigo. Não, ele certamente não sentiria qualquer saudade de Snape. E decidiu que já tinha cumprido a promessa a Harry, portanto, ele estava livre para ir, com sua palavra cumprida. Mas ainda respondeu:

– Não saio até você me responder uma coisa.

– E o que seria, pelo amor de Merlin?

– Por que você salvou minha vida? Por que ajudou Harry a me tirar daquele lugar? Ele jamais teria conseguido sem sua ajuda. Ele teria morrido.

Então Snape ergueu os olhos, e Sirius sentiu-se esquadrinhado de maneira intensa. Snape tinha essa qualidade enervante. Ele parecia sempre saber seus segredos mais recônditos, seu bastardo. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Sirius, misturado a uma espécie de dor. Porque provavelmente aquela era a última vez que ele seria esquadrinhado daquele modo, por aqueles olhos negros abissais que tanto o perturbavam, que pareciam saber tudo o que se passava dentro dele.

Mas aparentemente a resposta que Snape viu dentro dele o decepcionou, porque ele deu um sorrisinho superior e ergueu a sobrancelha:

– Você não percebe mesmo, não é?

– Percebo o quê?

– Eu nunca quis salvar sua vida, Black. – E Sirius viu algo diferente naqueles olhos, um brilho que o arregalar os olhos, compreendendo tudo num átimo de instante. – Queria salvar a dele.

**The End**


End file.
